The New Girl in Town (Princeton Plainsboro High School)
by believer000
Summary: Allison Cameron in a passionate dancer and just moved to Plainsboro from Chicago. On her first day of School she meets handsome sunny boy Robert Chase, another new kid. They hit it off pretty well as they start working on their first ever case. See how Cameron and Chase navigate their way through High School, discovering their love for diagnostics and for one another.


_Hey guys! So this is my very fist House fanfiction and I am really excited about it! I really love Chameron and it was so heartbreaking for me to watch the break up! I am still in the process of watching the show, so this will be mainly fiction. Also I am thinking about including some characters from other shows, if you read carefully, you might recognize someone already!_

 _Anyway, reviews mean the world to me!_

* * *

Chapter 1- The New Girl In Town

It was the first day of Allison Cameron sophomore year of High School. She had just moved from Chicago to Plainsboro and of course she was beyond excited to start fresh at a new school. This time last year, she was nervous about starting High School but at least she had some of her best friends from middle school with her.

She and her best friends Katie and Sarah had been accepted into the dance program of a prestigious performing arts school in Chicago and Allison had been thrilled to take her ballet education further and the last year had simply been wonderful for her. She had finally been able to train every day, without missing school for competitions and squeezing in homework between rehearsal breaks. Academics teachers had been understanding and her schedule had been arranged perfectly, so that neither ballet nor school suffered. Everything had been perfect and she had even been cast as Clara in the school's production of the Nutcracker, being the first freshman to receive the honor and responsibility.

It felt like her life had been in place until her father, a music teacher, had announced the family would be moving to a small township in New Jersey by the name of Plainsboro, as he had been offered the position as head of the music department of a special music program of the University of Plainsboro.

Of course Allison was happy for her father. It was a huge step for him, as he had previously been teaching High School kids and led his glee club to three consecutive national titles. She knew he deserved the spot but she was also not ready to leave her perfect life behind. She had begged her parents to let her stay in the dorms of Chicago High School for the Performing Arts and even suggested she moved in with her friend Katie, whose parents where like her second family but her parents refused, insisting she was too young to live all on her own in a big city like Chicago and didn't want to burden Katie's parents with taking care of another teenager.

Her parents had tried to comfort her and even managed to get her a scholarship to one of the most prestigious ballet studios in the country, the Klimentova Academy of Ballet, founded by former prima ballerina Daria Klimentova.

Allison knew she would still miss her old school but she was nervous and excited to start a new chapter of her life.

* * *

"Good luck, honey," her dad said as Allison climbed out of his car on her first day of school.

"Thanks dad. Good luck to you, too," she smiled as she waved him off. The school was a lot smaller than what she was used to from Chicago. Her old school was huge building with five floors full of dance and recording studios, rehearsal and classrooms. Her new school consisted of a single floor building of medium size.

Her dad had dropped her off slightly early, as he had to make it into work on time and she preferred a little bit of extra time finding her way in the unfamiliar environment and wanted to avoid the first day of school madness as much as possible.

She made her way to the registration office, picking up her schedule and signing her registration form.

The first surprise hit her by a look on her schedule: Her first class for the day would be a senior AP biology class. She had always had perfect grades in all academics at her old school, but senior AP biology seemed a bit over the top, even for her. She turned around and headed back into the office, asking the secretary about what she thought must have been a mistake, but the elderly woman explained to her they had received a letter from her former principal suggesting to put her into a higher biology class, as the Illinois curriculum was ahead of the New Jersey curriculum and assuring them that Allison was more than capable of handling such a challenging class.

* * *

Allison nodded and thanked the secretary before sighing and heading off to her classroom. She found a seat in the third row of the room, silently sitting down and inspecting her surroundings.

In the seat next to her was a blond guy with slightly longer hair and tanned skin. He looked just about as lost as herself and as she was eying him he turned to look at her and showed her a charming, yet slightly timid smile, without saying anything.

In the back of the room was a lonesome looking, dark haired boy, who looked incredibly bored and next to him sat a young teenage girl, with long light brown hair and eager look on her face.

In the front row sat a sandy haired boy and a pretty brunette. Right behind them Allison spotted a tall, black guy and a short black haired boy with a huge nose.

Then the teacher entered the room and started his class without much of a fuss.

"This year we are going to start on some easy diagnostics," the middle aged man by the name of Mr. Brown announced. "I have been working with the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and they have agreed to give me some files of their previous diagnostics cases. For now, we will be focusing on genetic diseases."

Excited whispering erupted in the room.

"This is also what your first assignment will be this year." Mr. Brown went on. "I want you to team up with a partner and I am going to give you a random case, which you will have to solve. You will have to document your process and hand your full report in in three week's time."

When worry started to spread on the faces of most people in the class Mr. Brown added: "No worries, guys. This will be easy cases and we are going to practice on an example tomorrow, so you will be all set and ready for your assignment." He smiled excitedly.

"For now, just find a partner." Mr. Brown said. All around her, people started teaming up, the dark haired guy sat down next to the sandy haired boy in the front, while the young brunette teamed up with a black haired girl with pigtails and bangs.

Allison started panicking slightly, worrying not to find a partner. She turned her head to look at the blond sunny boy next to her, who was looking helplessly around the room. Then his glance landed on her and his face lit up.

"Care to work with me?" he asked with an unfamiliar accent, which Allison suspected to be British.

"Sure." She agreed and smiled at him. "I'm Allison, by the way." She introduced herself and politely held out her hand for him to shake.

"My name is Robert." He willingly took her hand and have it a gentle squeeze. "By the way you just looked around I assume you are new here, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, just moved here from Chicago. My dad got offered a job here," Allison replied. "So, where are you from?"

"Melbourne, Australia. Moved here for my dad's job, too." Robert said.

"Wow, must have been a big change for you. I mean, moving here from another part of the country has been hard, but moving from a whole different continent must be really tough. Do you miss Australia?" she babbled.

"Well it certainly has been a change, but I don't really mind. I like it here." He smiled.

"Okay guys, I see you have all found a partner, so I'm just going to explain how this project is going to work in detail." Mr. Brown interrupted the lively chatter in the room.

"So like I said before, each group is going to be assigned an individual case by me. In the beginning, I will give you the basic information about the case. Patient data, symptoms and a rough medical history. Then I want you to decide how treatment should proceed. Of course you're decisions will have to be well-founded and logical. If you chose the right procedure for your case, you will be given the results that came from them and you will have time until the next day to evaluate the results and suggest further steps. This process is repeated until your case is solved." Mr. Brown explained.

"So how will we be graded?" the brunette from the back of the classroom asked curiously.

"Like I mentioned before, you will have to hand in a full report of your process in three weeks. It is important that you document every step of your process. I will also take notes about every individual group, taking into consideration how medically reasonable your suggestions were, as it is clear that for many cases, there are different approaches to solve them and I really want you to think of reasonable diagnosis. Like I said before, we will be focusing of easy cases, so you won't have to worry about anything, as long as you base your decisions of facts." He finished.

It was safe to say every face in the class looked at least a little bit worried, with one exception: the dark haired guy from the back of the classroom, who was wearing an almost arrogant look on his face.

The bell rang and the students started gathering their things. Allison was about to leave the room when Robert caught up to her.

* * *

"Hey, what's your next class?" He asked casually.

"Urmm…." Allison took a look on her schedule. "I have English now, then Spanish and Dance. But I am only a sophomore, so I guess we won't have any more classes together." She smiled shyly.

"Actually, I'm a sophomore, too." He grinned. "My dad is a doctor and insisted on me being put in AP senior Biology because he heard we'd be doing diagnostics this year. My grades where up to it, so the school agreed. And I have calculus now, but it seems like we have Spanish together."

"Wow, a doctor. Do you think he'd help us with the assignment?" Allison asked curiously.

"Sure, as long as it means I'll get good grades." Robert laughed. "Look, what I actually wanted to ask you if you want to grab some lunch with me later?"

"Sure, I would love to." She beamed him a smile.

"Great, so I guess we should hurry. Doesn't make a good first impression to be late the first day." He suggested.

"Alright, see you later." She smiled. As hard as it was to admit to herself, but she really liked this guy.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed uneventlessly. Her English class was rather boring and she found numerous people staring at her but didn't bother to talk to anyone. In Spanish she sat next to Robert again, shooting him a glance from time to time and occasionally meeting his glance and smiling at him.

After Spanish, which was rather boring, too, seen as she spoke the language nearly fluently anyway, Robert walked her off to her dance class, as he headed to the gym for his PE class.

Dance class was a breeze. Most of the other girls didn't have much experience and the teacher announced they would have to come up with a contemporary routine for their first assignment. They did a simple warmup, followed by the teacher showing them some contemporary dance moves they could feature in their routine and a thorough stretching routine.

Once again she found herself being watched by numerous people in the class as she followed the stretching routine.

Most of the girls in the class were not very flexible, Allison noticed. This was probably the reason why everyone was eyeing her as curiously as they were, as she slid into her splits and middle splits effordlessly. It was nearly the end of the class when she spotted Robert, watching her through the window of the dance studio. She smiled and waved at him, which he returned.

When the teacher ended the class, she hurried off to the dressing room, quickly changing, so she wouldn't be keeping Robert waiting too long.

"Wow you are really flexible." One of the girls from the class approached her. She recognized the girl from her Biology class. It was the brunette from the back of the classroom. She was also one of the only ones who managed to keep up during the stretching routine.

"You're not so bad yourself." Allison smiled at her.

"I'm Remy by the way." The brunette introduced herself.

"I'm Allison."

"So Allison, you seem to have some experience in dance." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement.

"Yeah, I have been taking ballet since I was three. Actually just transferred here from a performing arts school in Chicago." Allison replied.

"Impressive." Remy said. While changing they chatted some more about dance and Allison learned that Remy was a Cheerleader and used to take ballet classes as a kid herself. When she finished changing Allison said: "I have to go now. My friend is waiting for me outside."

"That hot, new guy from Biology, huh? Nice catch on your first day." Remy teased. "Have fun with him." She grinned suggestively.

"Thanks." Allison laughed. "I guess he is kind of cute".

She walked off to meet Robert with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _So next chapter will be lunch, obviously._

 _Please Review!_


End file.
